


turning saints into the sea

by Akitai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Поток сознания Тонкс.





	turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [turning saints into the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620588) by [somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random). 



обычно они не знают, почему ты расстроена. обычно они думают, что ты просто влюбленный ребенок с волосами мышиного цвета, отражающего твою боль., но ты провинилась, и ты скорбишь, и ты _ревнуешь_. это самое главное, и да, ты можешь быть влюбленным ребенком, ведь у тебя есть на то причина.

никто не понимает — на самом деле никто. и ты не ноешь, говоря это, потому что никто не знал о них. потому что быть — ты вздрагиваешь — _такими_ просто не принято в волшебном мире. это должно быть нормальным, но это не так. может, даже больше, чем в мире магглов, хотя ты знаешь, что и у них масса предрассудков.

еще ты знаешь, что это несправедливо, и что ты отчасти _такая_ , и тебя беспокоит не то, что твой кузен был мужчиной, как и его любовник, несмотря на то, как тебя воспитывали. тебя беспокоит, ну, эта комбинация всего и сразу.

это самый худший вид любовного треугольника — когда один из вас мертв, думаешь ты (и снова вздрагиваешь). ты не можешь сдержаться и закатываешь истерику на глазах у всех, выплескиваешь все накопившееся в тебе, и никто, никто не понимает, почему ты принимаешь это так близко к сердцу, ведь тебе всего двадцать три, и будут еще другие.

(ты понимаешь, что внезапно все стали гетеросексуальными. это почти зловеще. это билл-и-флёр, это гарри-и-джинни, это рон-и-гермиона — хотя они пока еще не _вместе_ , но скоро сойдутся, и все это знают — и ты-и-ремус. это как будто какой-то чертов заговор — все подтверждают свою гетеросексуальность. потом ты думаешь о том, как глупо это звучит, и отмахиваешься от таких мыслей и, кстати, с каких пор ты стала такой резкой? или, может, лучше спросить, когда ты стала такой _серьезной_ *****., но такой каламбур сейчас не вызывает улыбки и, может, не вызовет никогда).

когда джинни приходит к тебе, смирившаяся, и говорит тебе, что гарри порвал с ней, и можно, мы об этом поговорим, пожалуйста, потому что ты старше и знаешь о таких вещах, ты почти чувствуешь облегчение. как будто такое положение дел не должно быть вечным. как будто ничто не высечено в камне.

твоя снова розовая челка падает в глаза, когда ты наклоняешься к Джинни, положив голову на руки, говоря, что конечно, мы можем поговорить, с тобой все в порядке, изображаешь беспокойство, даже хотя про себя ты празднуешь. и когда она говорит — да нет, меня это особо не беспокоит, я знала, что мы долго не продержимся, а кроме того, мне нравится кое-кто еще, ты ловишь ее взгляд, и воздух в комнате меняется. и ты _знаешь_ , что тут не все чисто, что не только у старшего поколения есть секреты, что ты не должна терять надежду на что-то лучшее, что-то _большее_.

ты наклоняешься вперед, чтобы коснуться ее лица и почти незаметно кивнуть. некоторые вещи просто не надо говорить вслух.

**Author's Note:**

> * Не знаю, стоит ли объяснять одну из самых популярных шуток фандома, но на всякий случай: имя "Сириус" и слово "серьезный" на английском звучат почти одинаково ("Sirius" и "serious").


End file.
